


Another Year

by feelskilledthefangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2015 - Freeform, Cute Ending, Cute One Shot, Family, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Hunters, New Year's Eve, New Years, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, Winchester Boys - Freeform, Winchesters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelskilledthefangirl/pseuds/feelskilledthefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its almost 2015 and Sam and Dean have made it through another year hunting together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Year

Dean and Sam were sitting together in another crappy, rundown motel room, drinking shitty beer and cheap wine. The case they were working was proving to be pain ass and they knew this hunt was going to take a while to solve, but at the moment, both boys had their mind far away from their case.

They were sitting together watching TV with less than a minute left to midnight. The screen was shining with bright colors and screaming voices blared from the speakers, while confetti fell from the sky.

Suddenly the boys heard what they had been waiting for. A voice began to steadily to count down. "5...4...3...2...1...”

Fireworks began to explode from outside the motel room and the cheering onscreen became louder and louder as an announcer said, “Happy New Year’s Everyone! Its officially 2015!!! Make this next year is a year to remember!"

Dean looked towards his little brother sitting beside him and lifted his glass.

Sam smiled and lifted his own glass to bring them together with a sharp clink. Then, they both drained their cups and watched as more confetti streamed down on screen.

"Happy New Year Dean." Sam finally said with a smile at his brother.

Dean looked over at Sam and smiled back lightly. "Happy New Year Sammy. Looks like we’ve made it through another year Dean."

Sam chuckled quietly and said, “Yeah, looks like we have. We’ve made it another year.”


End file.
